


A Birthday Gift For Jamil

by crazyaboutto



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Kalim, crossposted on tumblr, happy birthday you hoe, jamil’s birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyaboutto/pseuds/crazyaboutto
Summary: (Y/N) has a special gift for Jamil, her boyfriend for his birthday
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Reader, Jamil Viper/Yuu | Player
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	A Birthday Gift For Jamil

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Jamil!  
> Reposting here because it didn’t show up in the tumblr tags. Tumblr has a grudge against me and I feel petty  
> I haven’t read Jamil’s birthday personal story so I will come up with random thing. Please no spoilers for me.  
> Italics indicate thoughts  
> Warnings for NSFW part: Master kink, edging, light bondage

Jamil and (Y/N) started dating after he overblotted and became open with his feelings. Well as open as one could expect from him. They grew closer when (Y/N) asked Jamil to teach her how to cook and boy, she really needed it for the sake of humanity. When Jamil first tasted the soup she had cooked, he thought a poison would taste better. He assumed that she was doing it on purpose to get back at him because of him throwing her across the desert when he overblotted. Soon he found out that wasn’t the case; she lacked talent to cook. He didn’t have any hope for her, yet they went on with cooking classes. At some point, all those accidental hand brushes led to holding hands then hugging and ended up with Jamil asking her out. And they started dating, reaching to their 6th month in September. September also meant his birthday was around corner.

He didn’t want to celebrate his birthday at all but Kalim and (Y/N) had other plans. Kalim and she decided to throw a huge party and invited everyone. They even tailored a special costume for him which had Birthday Boy written on it and had a ribbon that had embedded “September 12” on it. He didn’t want to wear it but seeing (Y/N) blush after he tried the suit changed his mind. She looked too cute to refuse her request. This day was going to be exhausting but at least Kalim didn’t ask Jamil to cook though he still needed to poison taste the ones that Kalim was going to eat. The party eventually started and as expected, everything was in chaos: people chatting too loudly, some not having table manners and some having dance competition. At least the last one was normal in the parties. As party went on, (Y/N) asked to dance. Seeing her lively and smiling made Jamil’s day better.

Then came the time to blow the candles and cut the cake. Before he blew the candles, (Y/N) leaned on his ear, whispering: “Make a wish first.” He had never heard a custom such that but maybe that was a thing everyone did in her world. He isn’t one to hold onto wishes but he made a wish anyway. _I wish to be called Master._ He was always the one who called master to others, he just wanted to it to be said to him. He then blew the candles, followed by cutting the cake and everyone taking a piece. After (Y/N) ate her piece, she left Jamil’s side to talk with Kalim. Jamil felt some sort of jealousy – Kalim getting the attention of his girlfriend- even though they had been dating for 6 months. Their laughter made it worse for Jamil then he noticed (Y/N) slipping out of the party. _Why would she leave without talking with me last time?_ He relaxed when he saw (Y/N) enter the room again, holding a saucepan.

“I cooked soup for you!” Jamil panicked. Despite him attempting to teach (Y/N) how to cook, it was a hopeless case. “We started getting to know each other thanks to soup so I figured it would be a meaningful gift!” She pulled a spoon out of thin air. “Here, have a taste!”

Jamil really didn’t want to but he also didn’t want to upset her so he did as she asked. _Fuck!_ He mouth was burning as if he just ate the hottest pepper out there. He barely managed to speak. “What did you put in it?”

“Paprika! I wanted to add some spice in it and thought paprika would be perfect for it. Don’t you agree?” _That explains it all._

“It is good. Excuse me, I need to use bathroom.” Jamil wanted to chunk water to ease the burning on his tongue but he didn’t want her to see.

Jamil went to his bedroom, pouring a glass of water to drink then he heard his room’s door closing.

* * *

Jamil saw (Y/N) at the entrance of his room. He wanted to hide that glass of water but it was too late. “I was –“ (Y/N) shushing him made him stop talking. She walked near him, holding from his biceps and pushing him to sit on his bed.

“Just sit…” (Y/N) whispered softly, taking the glass from his hand and putting it on the nightstand.. “… and let me do the whole work… Master…”

_Master?_

(Y/N) held Jamil’s face between her hands and gave him a smooch on the lip. Before Jamil could pull her closer, (Y/N) backed away, tut-tutting him for his behavior. He saw her going to his room’s door. _Is she going to leave right after calling me master?_ (Y/N)’s back was turned to Jamil, yet he noticed her reaching to door handle then heard a click sound. She twirled around and faced him, gazing right into his eyes, swaying her hips to right and left.

Jamil’s mind was going in certain places but he didn’t utter any word in case he was getting wrong signals. When she came close enough, she pulled out her phone and scrolled though it, stopping only when a song started play from her phone. The song was _erotic_ , at least that was how Jamil considered it. She put her phone next to the glass and took a couple steps back. She was moving back and forth which Jamil assumed it to be dancing.

Everything changed when she turned and pulled the dress’ zipper down, exposing her bareback. His breath hitched momentarily despite seeing her naked form before. (Y/N) let the dress pour down to her ankles, standing in her red lacy underwear and shoes. She stepped out of the dress and kicked it to the side. Taking few steps and kneeling in front of Jamil, she put her hands on his knees and spread them apart. Bringing her face close to his crotch and slowly rising up to his face. Jamil shifted his head toward hers, hoping to catch her lips in a kiss but (Y/N) put a finger on his lips. “No…” She retreated her hands and went back to her original place, moving in synch with song. She lifted a leg of hers and put her foot to the nightstand. Moving her hands from her hips down to her foot, slowly caressing her leg along the way and then she slowly took off a shoe. Oh how Jamil wished to be the one doing that! She did the same thing for her other foot. The more minutes passed, the harder it became for him to contain his excitement. He knew the next would be her underwear. He has patience but at the moment, he just wanted to take off everything and ravish her through the night. Coming closer to Jamil once again, she closed his legs with hers, keeping his legs between hers while moving up and down as if she was bouncing on him yet there is no contact between them. After all those teasing, it was impossible for Jamil to not have an erection. He was scrutinizing her face for any sign when this torture would end but the only thing he saw was her glancing his nether region, a smirk forming on her lips. “Don’t be hard on yourself, my dearest.” She put her hands under his blazer, pushing it aside then throwing it somewhere in the room.

(Y/N) distanced herself once more, their eyes stayed locked whole time. She reached her back, unhooking her bra and letting it fall to floor, then she hooked her fingers in her panties, leisurely pulling them down, leaving her nothing but jewelry. She moved her hands to take off the earrings.

“Leave them on.” Jamil said.

“As you wish Master.” (Y/N) complied. “Is there anything you want me to do, Master?” She asked, feigning innocence. (Y/N) saying Master was turning him on more than he could ever imagined.

“Remove my shoes.” He commanded as she did she was told, also removing socks. “Now my belt.” Her hands moved to unbuckle his belt then taking it off of him, putting it on the bed. “My shirt…” Her fingers moving fast between each button, finally reaching the final one, she grabbed the shirt and slowly pushed it away from his body. “Pants…” (Y/N) swiftly reached for his pants’ button and zipper. “Slower…” Doing exactly what he asked gave Jamil a sort of satisfaction. As she finally pulled down his pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxer, his erection became more obvious to her. Jamil’s mind briefly went to his wish after seeing the way his girlfriend acted. _Maybe I should have made wishes in my pass birthdays._

* * *

“Get on the bed on your back.” Jamil ordered (Y/N). She was more than willing to obey him, becoming excited over being bossed around. When she laid, Jamil climbed on top of her, grabbing both her hands and pulling them toward bedpost. She saw him reach his belt then tie her hands to the bed post. “You look wonderful laying on my bed, having nothing on you but some jewelry.” His sultry voice was sending shivers down her spine, making her curl her toes. He started to prep light kisses all over face but her mouth. She saw his smirk and understood it was his payback time. He trailed kisses around her mouth then to her neck while messaging both her breasts. All she wanted to do at that moment was to wrap her legs around Jamil whilst he pounded into her but it seemed like she wouldn’t get it any time soon.

Jamil started to plant kisses as he lowered his head to her chest, taking one nipple to his mouth while playing with the other one with his fingers. The pleasure was driving (Y/N) insane as she felt a familiar aching down there. Jamil moved his mouth the other nipple, doing the same thing he did the other one. A moan left (Y/N)’s lips which made Jamil to stop in his tracks. “I didn’t give permission to moan, (Y/N). Hush now.”

“Yes, Master.” Jamil smirked and continued where he left off. (Y/N) was biting her lips to not let a sound out. Finally Jamil was contended with his work and started trailing kisses down to her belly then to her nether lips. As he sucked and licked her womanhood, (Y/N) felt first orgasm of the night to build up. She was close to her sweet release.

“Not yet…” Jamil stopped his demonstrations which led to (Y/N) whining. He waiting a minute for her to calm down then he finally took off his boxer. When Jamil concluded that enough time had passed, he caressed her breasts again then went to her belly, tickling her.

“S-stop…” (Y/N) managed to say while laughing hysterically. _You are supposed to make love to me, not tickle._ “Al- alright, you win!”

“I know…” She didn’t look up to him but she knew he was smirking. She felt his fingers leave her belly and move down to where they should have been. She felt his fingers roam on her vagina, playing with her clitoris then finally insert one finger in her. “Keep yourself together. You will not moan until I tell you to do so. Nod if you understand?” (Y/N) nodded whilst Jamil moved her finger in circular motion. (Y/N) was able to stand that but then a second finger joined, scissoring her. She felt as if she was on fire and felt another orgasm coming. When Jamil felt her tighten around his finger, he pulled out.

“Oh c’mon! Not again!” (Y/N) complained.

“You had it coming when you acted the way you did. A Master punishes his servant when they misbehave.” He again waited for her to cool off. When she did, it was finally the time. (Y/N) wanted to wrap her hands around Jamil and pull him into a kiss but she was tied up at the moment. She felt excitement as Jamil lined his junk in front of her vagina as he leaned over her. He finally interlocked their lips as he entered her. A loud moan left both of their lips as they were silenced by their kiss. Then Jamil started to move, (Y/N) felt as if every nerve of her awakened, feeling as if an electric shock went though her. She quickly responded Jamil by moving her hips to match his rhythm. (Y/N) wrapped her legs around Jamil’s torso, allowing him a better angle. Her toes curled once more, feeling herself coming close to an orgasm. _So close… Just a bit more._

But then Jamil stopped. _That fucker!_ “Did you really think your punishment is over?” In that moment, all (Y/N) wanted to do was to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face. “Oh my love, I am just getting started.” (Y/N) knew then that she was not going to have a closure that night and swore she would take revenge next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first smut, I hope it is to your liking.  
> I told that I wouldn’t be very explicit but I couldn’t contain the hoe in me.


End file.
